


An Old and Untold Story

by RadAceFriend



Category: Yogscast
Genre: Blood, Child Abandonment, Death, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadAceFriend/pseuds/RadAceFriend
Summary: Rythian knows that he's going to die soon, so he decides to tell one last story





	

Alone, in the darkness of a cave under a castle of black basalt, Rythian sat, his back against the wall, and stared at nothing. This was easy to do, the cave was lit, but only dimly, and the roof of the cave was lost to shadows and, if he made his eyes look just right, he could convince himself that he was looking up at a night sky clothed with thick clouds to cover the naked stars.

Alone, in the darkness of a cave under a castle of black basalt, sitting with his back against the wall, Rythian began to speak, his voice raw and cracked and rasping with disuse. He spoke with a rhythm, like a story that had been rehearsed a number of times to himself.

 

\-----

 

Once upon a time, in a small village in the depths of a dark oak forest, a small boy was born. His eyes glowed with a soft purple light and his parents, recognising the mark of a cursed child, left him by the mouth of a cave to be found and destroyed by monsters.

However, before any other creatures could come, an enderman appeared and saw the tiny baby, his eyes still open and their light showing. And the enderman saw that light and knew it to be the same as its own and gently picked up the child. Despite the gentle touch, the skin of the enderman was arctic-ice-cold and was such that it opened wounds all over the baby's legs and torso and arms and jaw. The enderman took the baby across the emptiness of the Void to its home and, slowly, put the child down among the stalks of chorus plants.

It brought its brethren to see him, and each saw the glowing eyes of the boy and named him sibling, but saw the cold burns from the enderman's skin and were afraid to touch him for fear of harming him. They went to the Overworld and stole away potions of healing and regeneration to close the wounds on his skin, they took an armour stand and rearranged its arms so that it could hold the child in their place, they picked up cloth and food and water in glass bottles to cover and feed him. They brought each item back and cared for the baby without touching his skin.

The enderman took the child to meet their queen, and she looked into his eyes with her own violet light and was entranced by the mirror that she found there. She gently touched his skin with the end of her nose and was delighted by the softness that met her. She ordered him kept safe and all the creatures of the End obeyed her.

The little boy grew in the floating island of the End, eating chorus fruit until it began to change him. He flew with wings borrowed from boxes and played beneath the bedrock frame with its egg that the queen guarded. He changed over time, until the food he ate and the air he breathed gave him the magic of the Void to rest in his bones. He had such fun using nothingness to push him between places.

But then people came, their eyes were dull and they spoke a language only known from the travelling endermen. They came dressed in metal and wearing weapons and quivers and behind them they pulled bags full of stone and food.

One of them pulled back the string of his bow, he made the oiled wood creak with stored tension. Then he let it go and with a flying arc the arrow reached the top of a pillar, lodging itself within the crystal on top and making it shatter. It made the queen roar in pain and she fought with the humans but they were many and she fell.

The bedrock frame flared and within it opened a doorway to the Void. They people took the egg from its pedestal and jumped through.

They boy was angry at what had been done to his home and he went to the queen and she spoke as much as she was able. She told him to take a weapon from her and he wrenched on of her teeth from the front of her mouth and jumped through the starlight to a place he didn't know.

The bright fire in the sky was blinding to him and beneath him were huge amounts of the dirt and grass the endermen coveted. The tooth in his hand made his skin weep blood but he let it bathe the weapon and make it thirsty.

He hunted the world for years upon years and made a deal with the endermen he saw. Ten years to retrieve the egg of the queen, otherwise he would return and pay for his failure.

Ten years passed and he caught only rumours, no egg was to be found in all of the world. Ten years passed and then one day and the boy didn't return and must now pay for his failure.

 

\-----

 

Rythian's voice stopped and he heard the last word echo off the walls of the cave back to him, his voice stabbing him with blame. He looked over at the other inhabitant of the cave. "You many as well tell her. Find her with your wires and tell her my entire story." The red mushroom crowned with gold din't answer. "I know you're alive. I hear you talking sometimes, your voices skittering across my dreams like tickles on my skin. Tell her my story." The mage tilted his head. "And maybe also tell her that I'm sorry."

Muffled by layers of stone came the roar that Rythian could remember hearing once before. He pulled his mask down, revealing the uppermost of the scar that went over his entire body from when an enderman had first picked up a tiny baby and burned the child with its cold skin. he gripped the dragon's tooth in his hand, its thirst for blood  pricking into his fingers, tiny rivers of red trickling down toward the point.

As the roar sounded again, Rythian went up the stairs and climbed out from the trapdoor, carefully closing it again to stop spiders from coming up from the mines. He stepped out through the iron doors and went to receive his punishment. As the queen's fire rained down upon him, he remembered the taste of chorus fruit, the feel of gliding with wings borrowed from shulkers, the sensation of pushing himself through space with his abilities. His last thought was how much he was going to miss seeing a red haired girl smile at him when she used the magic he had made for her to fly through the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if I need to add something to the tags


End file.
